


Fights for Freedom

by Twilighttimeheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighttimeheart/pseuds/Twilighttimeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masters come from far away for a chance to take part in one of the greatest tournaments ever. Slaves against slaves, auctions, challenge after challenge, each filled with excitement. A grand prize that no slave could ever turn down. Freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A young boy sat in the dark silence, his breathing even, his eyes closed. A sliver of light that grew, accompanied by the screech of old hinges permeated the darkness. As a massive door was raised, jeering poured through. The boy stood and squinted as he made his way through the door into a large arena. 

The only thing the boy wore were a pair of shorts, his feet, bare to the blistering sand and torso to the scorching heat. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the blaring sun as he pinpointed each fighter. To his left stood a broader, older boy, with a scar across his face and a hat upon his head. To his right was a silver haired boy around the blonde’s age if not slightly older. His eyes were cold and calculating. Right across was a dark skinned boy with short, black hair, his body well toned. 

The blond glared as he noticed the beanie boy and muscles share a glance as if they had already formed and alliance. His gaze shifted to the silver head that seemed to have noticed as well. Looked like it would be a team match after all. 

In the center of the arena, were sets of weapons. Each fighter was to choose one. But during one of these matches who would take just one?

The fighters stood at the ready. As the bell sounded the boy wasn’t shocked to see muscles and beanie run straight for the weapons. The blond however decided to wait, knowing if he rushed in he’d be slaughtered. No, he had to find a weapon that suited him.

There! A set of keyblades shone. The blond could see beanie and muscles headed for him, he dodged and ducked, racing for the pile, he felt the other boys hot on his heels.   
He lunged and felt a leather strap warp around his legs and pull him to the ground. The blond kicked noticing now that the weapon muscles had picked was a whip. 

He was dragged backwards until a batwing-shaped blade struck down on the leather, breaking it. The blond glanced up to his saviour, recognizing silver head who nodded before blocking a blow from beanie who wielded a struggle bat. 

The blond raced for the keyblades and spun around to slash at muscles before he could hit silver head. Muscles growled and lunged but the boy twisted away, striking muscles in the back. Muscles collapsed and beanie roared, striking silver head over the head. The silver haired boy fell.

The blond growled and lunged but beanie grabbed his arm with his free hand and bent it behind the boy’s back before a pop was heard and the blond screamed in pain. His arm was dislocated, leaving him with only one blade, which he could only defend with.

Beanie swept his foot under the blond, the boy landing on his back with the end of the bat pointed at his chest in victory.   
The crowd cheered but the boy wasn’t done yet. As beanies soaked up the glory the boy kicked out, hitting the back of beanie’s knee, hearing a crack. The older boy cried out, dropping his weapon to grab his shattered knee. The younger sat and quickly stood, smacking the handle of the keyblade to the back of beanie’s head. Beanie fell unconscious. The crowd grew silent as the boy dropped the blade and moved back to his corner, through the door, back into the darkness. No one made a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond walked among the other competitors, arriving at the infirmary to the sight of a familiar redhead bandaging up muscles. His face remained stoic as he observed the medic who had been working there for as long as the blond had first arrived. His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice “Well done today” it praised. The teen turned to gaze upon a dark skinned man with spiked back silver hair and a black coat. “Here is your reward” the teen was tossed a pair of bracelets.

The younger glared and slipped them on “and the food?” he inquired.

“Already delivered” the man assured “you may return to your brothers now” the teen nodded and made his way through an inner cavern that led downwards, his only light were a set of torches but his eyes had adjusted to the darkness quickly, having lived in this environment for a long time.

He arrived in an open area where blankets and sacks were used as pillows and chairs lay. He made his way to a corner off in the back where a brunette boy sat with another boy who looked identical to the blond.

At the sound of approaching footsteps the brunette turned his head “Roxas!” he exclaimed in excitement, a smile lit up his face as he stood up and rushed to hug his older brother. Roxas smiled slightly, returning the hug.

“Hey Sora, did you get your food?” he asked.

Sora nodded “uh huh” he confirmed “and I even save you some” he held up a half eaten loaf of bread and a scrap of unidentifiable meat.  
Roxas frowned “Sora there wasn’t even a lot to begin with” he argued.

Sora frowned “but you need your strength, you’re the one fighting” he pressed, pushing the food towards Roxas, urging him to take it. The blond looked to his twin the other nodded.

The teen sighed and took the offered food with a weak smile “thank you Sora,” he ruffled his younger brother’s hair, he giggled happily. Roxas savoured the food before sitting down next to his twin “did you eat?” the other nodded “good” his twin sighed.

“How long are we gonna live like this Roxas?” the twin asked “I can’t stand this anymore!”

“Ventus” Roxas sighed at his twin “I know it’s difficult but think of Sora” both turned to look at their carefree brother, still innocent to the violence going on above them.   
Ventus looked down “my fight is tomorrow” he reminded “I’m up against three tomorrow”

Roxas nodded, “just remember our training and you’ll do fine, don’t forget, we’re twins” he reassured with a smirk holding a fist out for Ventus to bump.

There came a low horn and everyone raised their heads to hear a booming voice “In the event of two failed fighters belonging to a superior, one must be selected for auction, in the case of Superior Xigbar, he has chosen to keep his fighter…Seifer and shall offer up Rai for auction. Superiors please make you way to the arena for bidding” the voice faded as Roxas stood.

Ventus sighed, “going to watch?” he asked. Roxas nodded with the game still too early there was a chance that the boy would receive a new master but anything could happen and Roxas was the connection for the slaves to the masters. He ran off sneaking by the guards who probably wouldn’t have stopped him should they have seen him, he was known to sneak out after every fight.

The blond made it to his hiding spot behind the rows of seats to view the auction as muscles was brought out. So his name was Rai thought Roxas. The superiors examined him as if he was a new fresh piece of meat, but as their eyes came across the many injuries their faces turned sour. One stood up, a man with long, straight, silver hair. “Is he still suitable for fighting?’ he asked. Xigbar nodded as the boy raised his head to show himself off. Roxas knew at this point the boy only stooped to this level to survive. Should not one of the master pick him he would be “taken away” Roxas could only guess to where and could only assume the worse. The rumours spread throughout the cavern of slaves when they were told the boy had been released; of course the slaves did not trust the masters to be so merciful but were still uncertain of what happened to their fellow inmates.

The auction continued, awaiting the first voice to draw up an offer. The bidding started at 500 munny as the boy was still well muscled, not a voice spoke for a minute until a man with burgundy hair spoke up “600” he offered setting off the battle as he was challenged by the silver haired man who’d first spoken.

Roxas’s gaze moved to his own Superior who seemed uninterested, it confused Roxas as to why he wouldn’t want the boy, at every auction Roxas had spied on, his Superior held his tongue yet his only fighters included Roxas and his brothers. Did he really have that much faith in them or was he just waiting for the right offer? Roxas gazed at him suspiciously until the call of “sold” rang out. He turned his gaze back to the man below pointing at the red-haired superior who walked down to pay up 2000 munny for Rai.  
The blond quickly ducked out to make his way back but found his path blocked. He looked up to gaze into the cold amber eyes of his master. “And where do you think you’re going Roxas?” he asked.

Roxas glared challenging his master to do something to punish him. His master chuckled; he always enjoyed putting the boy in his place. 

He gripped the boy’s arm and dragged him into a tunnel leading downwards to a wooden door. He shoved Roxas inside, closing the door behind them; “against the wall” he ordered pointing to the opposite side of the room. On the wall sat all the weapons used in the arena plus a few additional.

His master approached the weapons, examining them as Roxas did as he was ordered. He faced away from the master, not showing any signs of fear despite the cold chill flowing through him.

He heard his master approach “hands against the wall” he ordered. Roxas did not obey so his master shoved him against it before a whistle and crack was heard, pain shooting up the teen’s back. This repeated, Roxas gritting his teeth, refusing to let out a single whimper.

After a while the sounds and pain stopped, Roxas slumped, his lip bleeding from biting it to stop himself from crying out. The silence was broken by a loud high-pitched whine pierced his ears. It was played at a frequency that could make ears bleed if it was any higher and only affected those of younger years.

Roxas clenched his teeth trying to block out the noise not hearing what he should have as another strike of pain traveled up his back. He did not know how long his master had “punished him” but eventually he was released. He could feel the blood trailing down his back. He turned around to see both a whistle and nine-tailed whip in his master’s hands. They were placed back on the wall before Roxas was escorted back to the other slaves, no medic to be called for at least twelve hours.

Roxas approached his brothers, not allowing Sora to see his back. “So you were caught,” Ventus acknowledged. Roxas shrugged cringing as it pulled his back. Ventus sighed, “What did you find out?”

“Rai, was sold to another master, nothing new” he informed “muscles looked too good to pass up” Ventus nodded.

Sora was already asleep with a thin blanket over him, his head against a sack. Ventus glared “what?” Roxas asked returning the expression.

“Turn around” Ventus demanded. Roxas rolled his eyes and did so. Ventus gasped and stood moving closer to examine the deep cuts “Roxas” he groaned “why can’t you listen for once in your life? Don’t you have a fight in two days?”

Roxas nodded “I’ll be fine” he reassured. Ventus’s glare deepened “Now we should all get to be, you have a fight tomorrow and I need to get more information” Ventus didn’t say anything and proceeded to his blanket and sack. Roxas moved to his, sitting down for a while to think about what he’d seen and what tomorrow might bring. He couldn’t afford to lose either of his brothers. Could he really let Ventus fight tomorrow? But alas he was already fighting Sora’s battle in two days. He wouldn’t survive if he tried to fight tomorrow, not with his recent injuries. He lay down and hissed in discomfort, rolling onto his side, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters

There was no semblance of morning or night in the cave as there was no view of the outside. Instead, men awoke the slaves who were meant to fight that day. This morning Roxas was roused awake, “C’mon kid you’re fighting today” the man ordered gruffly. 

Roxas rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “No, I’m not, my twin is” he corrected.

The man glared “c’mon kid I don’t have time for this” the man growled. Roxas rolled his eyes, this always happened. He rolled over and hit the lump beside him.

“Wake up Ventus, you have a fight to get to” Roxas roused his twin. Ventus sat up, squinting. The man jumped back but grumbled as he grabbed the twin. Ventus was led out and Roxas used that moment to sneak out as well and watch.

The large door opened and Ventus made his way out into the blistering heat. Across from him stood a buff boy with short silver hair, to his right was a scrawny kid with blond hair and well toned skin, on his left a lean boy with spiked, black hair seemed to be doing squats. The weapons rested in the center as usual.

A horn blew and the boys charged. Roxas cringed, Ventus knew better than to rush in so soon, he wasn’t as fast as the other boys. The blond kid reached the weapons first, grabbing a blue crystal sword, next the black haired boy grabbed a normal broadsword, and finally the silver haired boy grabbed a spiked gauntlet. 

They all jumped to attack each other, the silver one went for Ventus who ducked just in time and snuck by to snag a keyblade with an oddly shaped handle meant to hinder the user but Roxas had seen Ventus train with it for that very reason. 

Ventus rolled out of the way from a well-placed swipe of the crystal sword. The blond was knocked aside by the gauntlet as the big guy went for Ventus. He was pushed away though by the lean man who leaned down to offer a hand to Ventus. Ventus didn’t know whether he could trust the boy but took the offer anyways to pull the boy away from another strike from the blue sword. The boy nodded his thanks. They stood back to back, taking on the blond and silver haired boys. Ventus heard someone cry out, losing both the other man’s support and his focus as he was knocked back, blond and silver stood over him. Silver stabbed down but Ventus blocked striking out at the tanned boy who was instantly knocked out from the blow. Ventus turned to strike out at Silver who dodged and wrapped his hand around Ventus’s neck. 

Ventus gasped for air, Roxas had to fight the urge to rush to his brother’s aid. He turned his gaze to his master whom made no move to stop the fight. Roxas watched on helplessly until he saw Ventus slowly lift his keyblade, striking Silver across the head and knocking him out, releasing his throat. Ventus let out a cough, he stood up and stumbled out.

Roxas made his escape to meet his twin. “Ventus!” he called. Ventus turned his head, eyes wide.

“Roxas are you crazy? If our master catches you he’ll…” Ventus warned.

“I know, but I had to make sure you were alright” Roxas argued.

“I’m fine” Ventus reassured “but now you have to get back to Sora” Roxas nodded and ran back down to the other slaves as Ventus made his way to the medical wing.

Later that day a few of the men came down to fetch the girls. They never allowed girls to fight with boys, but Roxas had a feeling that it changed closer to the final fight.

There were only two superiors who owned girls who were constantly traded off in the auctions. The girls taken today included a young girl with short brown hair and mismatched eyes, a girl with red hair, a girl with short black hair and a headband, and a girl with blue hair.

Sora bounced up to him “how’s Ventus?” he asked nervously. Roxas smiled down at his younger brother.

“Don’t worry, he won and is getting medical attention as we speak, nothing too serious. I wonder what he won huh?” he explained. 

Sora smiled and nodded noticing the gold arm bands around Roxas’s wrists, he frowned, “that’s all you got?” he asked.

Roxas looked down at his wrists but smiled “don’t worry, I’ll win more, you’ll see” he reassured.

Ventus returned an hour later with a bandage around his neck to hide the bruising. He sat next to Roxas taking some of the stale bread offered to him. Roxas turned his head to the entrance as the girls returned, all except for the girl with mismatched eyes. A low horn sounded asking the superiors to move to the arena for auctions. Roxas stood up and snuck out once more. Ventus shook his head, concerned for his brother.

Roxas stood behind stands as the two masters appeared with their slaves who had failed the day’s challenges.

Roxas was shocked to see the black haired boy standing their but it made sense with how quickly he had fallen. His name was Zack and the girl’s name was Yuna. The bidding started with the girl, the only one who would want her is the other master; a blonde woman known to be quite cruel. The woman sneered down at Yuna whom cowered under her glare. Roxas watched in disgust as her previous master, a man with pink hair, trailed his hand along her shoulder.

The girl was sold to the blond woman. Next was Zack, he held his head high and Roxas admired how the boy kept a genuine smile on his face, it was either very brave or very stupid. His master was the one who bought Rai, at first not a word came from the master and Roxas grew concerned for the boy until a call was made by the long silver haired master and with no challenge the boy was sold. Roxas sighed and snuck back into the cavern, another uneventful auction.

He informed his brothers of what he saw until a guard approached him “your superior has requested you seek the medic after your meal to bandage your punishment” the guard chuckled as he walked away. Roxas shrugged and stood to make his way to the medical wing. 

There were a few fighters from today lying on the beds, resting. He saw a torn curtain blocking the entrance to the back. He approached a young woman with brown hair tied back “Hi Aerith I’m here for…”

“Another fix up” she answered for him. She smiled warmly at him “getting in trouble again Roxas?” she teased. He laughed, “He’s waiting for you inside” she gestured behind her. 

Roxas nodded his thanks entering to see a redhead shuffling through some papers. “In a mess again I see” Roxas acknowledged. The redhead spun around showing off two emerald eyes complete with a set of upside down teardrops below each one.

“I could say the same to you” the older retorted. “Take a seat, I’ll be right with you” he gestured to a rock, going back to the papers. Roxas proceeded towards the rock and sat with his back turned to the redhead. The man spun around, nearly dropping his papers again. “Jesus Christ Rox, this is worse than last time” he moved closer, lightly running his finger along the lashing marks. The blond hissed, the older man sighed moving to grab some supplies “ you didn’t come to me right away so your wounds are infected” he explained pulling out some gauze and alcohol solution “I’m not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt like a bitch” he warned. 

He pressed the soaked gauze to Roxas’s wounded back. The younger hissed in pain, the medic cringed. “Just bear with it Rox, I’m almost done” he attempted to reassure. He pulled out a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap it around the younger’s torso. “There, I’d say take it easy but given where we are” he joked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t you also up for another match soon?” Roxas asked. 

The redhead shrugged, “Probably” he answered “But so are you for your younger brother” Roxas nodded at the reminder. “Better get back before you end up coming back here from another punishment”

Roxas smirked, “See you later Axel he waved to the medic before leaving and returning to the cavern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters

Roxas stood in his usual spot, hidden from the masters. The doors opened revealing Axel who wore black gloves and shorts. Across from him stood a large muscled man with a stone cold glare. Roxas decided to name him Stone, to match the gaze. To Axel’s right stood a dirty blond mullet mohawk boy. Roxas could recall Axel talking about him. He believed Axel referred to him as Demy. Finally to Axel’s left was…Muscles? Roxas was shocked to see the dark skinned boy back in the arena so soon. It hadn’t been that long ago that Roxas had been facing the older boy.

The horn sounded as they charged for the center. Axel arrived first, grabbing two spiked wheels, which Roxas remembered were called chakrams. Axel jumped back as a large hammer-like weapon came crashing down right were he had previously stood seconds ago. It seemed stone was quick on his feet despite his massive size.

Muscles once again grabbed the struggle bat just as he had done in his match against Roxas. He took a swing at Demy who ducked and swung what appeared to be a guitar, blindly. Muscles jumped away only to be flung to the opposite end of the arena, from a powerful strike by Stone.

Axel, having been freed from the conflict, aimed an attack on Stone as the large man’s back was turned. The brute grunted in pain as the chakrams dug into him. He spun around forcing the tall redhead to release the chakram, now buried in the larger man’s back.

Axel had moved too and was backhanded; he recovered quickly as Muscles came out of nowhere to finish him off. Axel jumped to his feet, swinging the chakram he still possessed, catching muscles in the arm holding the struggle bat. Muscles released the bat, giving Axel the opening to slice across Muscles' front.

There came a yell as Demy was sent flying towards Axel, knocking them both off their feet. Stone moved forward and with no defence he brought his hammer straight down over Muscles' head, the crack of his skull echoed throughout the arena.

The crowd fell silent, Roxas’s eyes grew wide, there had been deaths in the arena before but normally by foolish accident, most fighters just aimed to knock their opponent out, not intentionally kill them.

Demy and Axel picked themselves up slowly, waiting for either the masters or Stone to make a move. Everyone held their breath as Stone turned his gaze to stare at Demy, causing yet another unexpected event to occur. Axel stepped in front of the dirty blond as a shield.

Stone charged and Axel grabbed Demy’s hand as they rolled out of the way of the massive hammer. Axel could see the bloodied chakram that had once been in stone’s back, lying on the ground. He ran towards it, sliding to grab it. He spun around to realize he’d left Demy wide open. Demy covered his face with his guitar as Axel raced towards them.

The hammer was raised to strike. It fell but stopped just short of the mullet head. Demy opened his eyes, his vision blocked by red. There stood Axel, both chakrams embedded in Stone’s chest. The large, brown haired man dropped the hammer, collapsing to the ground as Axel ripped the chakrams out.

Axel turned, Demy shaking as he held up his arms in fear. Axel smirked, releasing his weapons, he grabbed Demy’s wrist, pressing the palm of his hand against his own chest. Axel spread his arms wide and leaned forward to push against the outstretched hand, falling backwards, landing with a thud. The crowd remained silent as Demy was announced the victor.

 


End file.
